In a Whole New World
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: 200 years after the play, the economy is dying so a group of scientists resurrect Alexander to fix the economy. They succeed but he's in a different world than what he's used to so he has to learn how to be modern so they send him to one of the scientist's daughter, Rose. She shows Alexander a lot about the modern world, will he adjust?
1. Chapter 1: The Resurrection

**A.N: Oh boy...Where do I begin? Um...Yeah, I'm going to be doing a fanfic for this fandom inspired by the musical...I really like this musical and I'm sad that they ended it the way history went...I want to fix that :) I know this is changing history but hey, if Don Bluth and Disney could each change history then I can too. So here's how it's going to work. The characters are going to look the way they did in the musical, not historically (Duh) and I don't own the musical or the characters. Lin-Manuel Miranda owns those precious gems ^^ and also, I don't really know how a lot of political meetings work, so just go with it. Okay, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

 **Weehawken, New Jersey: 1804**

 _ **PLOW!**_

Aaron Burr stood there in shock as he lowered his gun. What did he just do!? Not ten feet away from him, his opponent, Alexander Hamilton, clutched the area below his chest as he fell to the ground in agony. Burr looked at the shotgun his hand and back down at his enemy. He literally felt his world crash around him as he watched his ex-friend bleed to death in front of him.

The doctor that Hamilton knew and Nathaniel Pendleton ran to his side and helped him to stand up. "Quick! We gotta get him back across the Hudson before it's too late!" Pendleton yelled, they began to drag him away from the site of the duel and back to the boat and rowed him across the river. Meanwhile, Burr just stood there still in shock.

"I can't believe this...I'm a terrible shot and yet I struck him…" Burr fell to his knees. He began to remember his old friend and how they were friends in the beginning and slowly became enemies. As Burr looked back on those memories he wondered what went wrong to make them have to fight each other. Then he realized it…

...Hamilton was right…

He hated to admit it, but his rival was right. He was right about voting for Jefferson to take office, Burr realized that he really didn't stand for anything but himself, and that wasn't right, but his stubbornness prevented him from admitting it. He thought it was tragic that it took him this long to realize that they were both right and wrong. They could've prevented all this never have dueled but now...his friend could possibly die and it was all thanks to his stubbornness and pride.

Burr left the site of the duel and went to get a drink at the bar. As he sipped his drink he heard screams and cries ring throughout the city, he knew who they were for. As lucky as he felt to still be standing, he couldn't help the large aching amount of guilt that filled his soul.

Suddenly, the doors to the pub burst open and in came a man and a woman with tears in their eyes and their faces were flushed.

"He's dead! He's dead! Alexander Hamilton is dead!" The woman screamed, Burr couldn't believe what he heard! His rival was dead, and he killed him. Starting to feel choked up, he quietly said a prayer.

"Dear lord, bless his soul." He sobbed, he then took a huge gulp of his drink.

* * *

 **Washington D.C: Present Day**

"Ladies and gentlemen of the house, our first order of business of our cabinet meeting today is the status of our economy." The president spoke. He looked to a man next to him who had neatly combed gray hair and was in a grey suit.

"Secretary William Rodgers." He said giving a nod, the man returned the gesture and spoke. "According to our Treasurer, Michael Thompson, our economy has been...tight lately...I guess one could say that the system is starting to malfunction and all the banks are...failing…" He said,

Everyone stood up upon hearing this, "What is Thompson going to do to stop this!?" One of the other members of the cabinet asked, she was thin with black hair that barely went past her shoulders and was in tight a blue dress and jacket.

"He's not sure, he suggests that maybe we enforce an Expansionary Fiscal Policy." Secretary Rodgers explained,

"No! That will only make the problem worse!" The lady cabinet member yelled, "That's the only real plan he has!" Secretary Rodgers retaliated, "There's no other way!"

"Enough!" The president yelled, both politicians shut up.

"Apparently there's currently nothing we can do...For now, we leave things as they are and see what happens." The president told them. "Let's hope to God that this crisis will end soon…"

In downtown D.C, a man in a trench coat was walking down the street. His hair was gray and he had a beard and black framed glasses. This was Peter Johnson. A scientist who worked for the government. His experiments one daughter and divorced, his ex wife lived all the way across the country in California and his daughter was in New York attending school to become a historian. He stopped at a newspaper machine and put in a quarter. He opened the hatch to the machine and pulled that day's newspaper. He managed to skim over the less important news of the day until a certain article caught his eye.

"...Hm...Our country's economy grows worse...only a miracle can save us…" He read the article title quietly to himself, "The economy's in trouble? A miracle?...This is our chance!" He said happily,

* * *

 **The U.S Department of Science, Washington D.C**

"Sir! I've got some great news!" Johnson told his boss, his boss was Mr. Porter, a bald man with glasses in a lab coat. He ran the Government's science facility.

"What is it, Johnson?" He asked, "Remember the "little project" we've been working on? Well, now we can finally use it for good!" Johnson replied, he then showed his boss the newspaper with the article about the economy failing. This confused Mr. Porter.

"What is the failing economy have to do with our project?" He asked, "That's the thing! Our project brings people back from the dead! We could bring back a treasurer from the past who could help us!" Johnson explained,

"But Johnson, who would we resurrect?" Mr. Porter asked,

"I don't know, but I know someone who could help us with that…"

* * *

 **New York City**

The ringing sound of a cell phone on a nightstand rung through a small apartment in New York City. A tired groan came from the bed next to the nightstand and the person in the bed turned over to lie on their stomach and attempted to block the noise of the phone with their pillow. The cell phone wouldn't stop ringing which caused the tired person growled frustratingly as they took the pillow off of their head. It was a girl with dark wavy brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair was a complete and utter mess and there was dried drool on her chin. She leaned on her elbow and reached for her phone answered it.

"Hello?" She said sleepily, "Rose? It's me." Johnson said, "Dad? What are you calling me for? It's my day off, and I'm trying to sleep." The girl known as Rose replied grouchily,

"Honey, I have a very important question to ask you. It's a history question and since you're studying to be a historian I figured you could help." Her father explained to her, "Okay dad, what's up?" She asked,

"Can you name one brilliant mind that helped our economy?" He asked,

Rose sat there and thought for a minute, she had to think of someone who she had learned about. She knew the founding fathers of America really helped the economy. Suddenly she thought of one.

"Well, there was Alexander Hamilton." She replied,

"Alexander Hamilton." Her father repeated, "Yeah, he established the first national banks of our country, he wrote a bunch of essays supporting the constitution...He really helped our nation come together." She replied,

"Alright, thanks sweetie." Johnson said hastily hanging up, "Wait, why would you want to know-." Rose asked, she was cut off by her father hanging up. "Dad? Dad?" She said after he hung up,

* * *

Mr. Porter and Johnson got to work putting Johnson's plan into action. They had men get Alexander's remains from his burial site and brought them back. They put him in the chamber in which they were going to resurrect him and got things ready for the process. They attatched tubes to his limbs and removed the bullet that killed him from his body.

Mr. Porter and Johnson gave the people operating the chamber a signal that they could go and they started the machine up. Lightning flashed and the heat inside the chamber went up. After a minute of running the chamber, they stopped to see if the resurrection was complete. They opened the chamber to see that he was completely restored. He looked like as young and healthy as he was when he was alive. But was he alive?

"...Did it work?" One of the men operating the chamber asked, they entered the chamber and looked closely to see if he was breathing. He looked still. Suddenly his right arm shot straight up and he began to groan in agony.

"It worked! He's alive! Quick! We must get him medical assistance! Stat!" Mr. Porter ordered, they loaded him onto a gurney and rolled him into the medical quarter of the institute. Once they got him in a room, they inserted some blood and bodily fluids into his system and waited for him to wake up.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the first chapter! I know it didn't have Alexander in it all that much, but the next chapter will have a A LOT of him in it! I swear! Okay, see 'ya! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Finally Awake

**A.N: Hello again guys! Here's the chapter 2! Woot!**

* * *

Alexander groaned as he put his left hand to his head.

' _Ugh, what happened?'_ He thought to himself, he struggled to open his eyes as he moved his hand to slick back his black hair. The last thing he remembered, he was standing in Weehawken, New Jersey, he and Burr got into a duel...and he lost. He remembered it all too well, the slight chill in the air that morning, the scared look of his opponent, the pain he felt as he was shot down.

Then he remembered being in a bright place with Eliza, and Angelica, Laurens, Phillip, and Washington! But now he was no longer there!

' _Where am I? What is this place? It feels different. Am I here? Am I on the other side?'_ He asked himself,

Then he heard the door open. In walked a nurse with tan skin and black hair. She approached the bed that he was laying in.

"Sir?" The nurse said to him,

"Angelica?" He said thinking it was his sister in-law, "What happened?" He asked, he then opened his eyes for the first time since the resurrection and smiled upon seeing the nurse.

"Angelica...My Angelica..." This confused the nurse. She knew that he had mistaken her for someone else. She put her hand on his right wrist trying to comfort him.

"Mr. Hamilton, stay calm." She said, his eyes adjusted a little bit more until he could fully see clearly. He looked around confused. "This is not my home…" He then looked to the nurse, "...And you're not Angelica…"

"My name is Carol, I'm a nurse." She told him, he sat up only to feel a huge pain between his ribs. He hissed in pain and on an impulse put his hand to where it hurt and tossed his sheets aside to see his chest was bandaged up. He looked to the nurse confused.

"Don't be alarmed, we removed the bullet and patched you up. You're going to be okay." The nurse smiled at him,

"I'm going to live? I'm going to live!" He smiled and sighed in relief. I'm not leaving Eliza! Tell me, fair nurse, where is my wife?" He asked,

"...Who?" The nurse asked raising an eyebrow,

"My wife, Eliza, best of wives and best of women." He replied as a blush spread across his face,

"And my Angelica, my wife's sister. She's almost as beautiful as my wife!" How he couldn't wait to see the two of them again. His beautiful wife, the woman who was willing to spend her life with him, and his amazing friend, who, along with his wife, forgave him after all the wrong that he had done.

The nurse froze up, she didn't know how to reply. "Um...well…" He noticed her hesitation. He got a bad feeling.

"...Where are they?" He asked again, but before she could answer, Johnson and Mr. Porter entered the room.

"Ah! You're awake! Perfect!" Mr. Porter said delighted, "How is our patient feeling this morning?" He asked, Alexander just eyed the two men oddly. _'Strange apparel they're wearing.'_ He thought,

"Alexander, allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Mr. Martin Porter and this is Mr. Peter Johnson. We had our medics fix your wound. You should recover just nicely, nothing to worry about." He explained to him,

"But why are you dressed so differently? And why does this room look so odd?" Alexander asked them,

"...You see, you were gone. You died from your gunshot wound. But we resurrected you from the dead. You're in the year 2017." Johnson explained,

"Amazing! I remember when I was shot, the doctor said my wounds were mortal. That I wouldn't make it. but I'm still here!" Alexander told them, he smiled a little. "You saved my life. Thank you."

The two scientists smiled, "It was no trouble." Johnson replied,

"Now I must see my wife, Eliza. Where is she? The last time I saw her, she and Angelica were at my bedside, both had tears in their eyes." He looked sad when he said that but instantly perked back up. "But now I'm going to live! They need to hear this good news!" Alexander said happily, "Where are they? I have asked this fair nurse where they are but she isn't telling me. He said,

Both scientists were unsure of how to respond, just like the nurse. Finally Mr. Porter replied,

"I'm afraid your wife and her sister aren't here."

"...Well, where are they?" He asked, both scientists hesitated again. Their silence said it all. Alexander's eyes widened, he slowly shook his head.

"...No...no they can't be…" They gave him a sad look.

Tears began to fill the resurrected man's eyes and he began to shake. He buried his face in his sheets and cried.

"Eliza! Angelica!" He cried, then he lowered the sheets from his eyes and glared at them. "Why have you brought just me to this terrible place! Why didn't you also save them!?" He demanded,

"We have brought you back for a very important reason. Our economy is failing horribly, and we need an outstanding mind to help us. According to history you were one of our nation's best treasurers, so we chose you." Johnson explained,

"Well you might as well have not saved me, you might as well end me again! No life is worth living without my wife and Angelica! They were the only people who loved me since my mother died! And now they're gone!"

"No! We need you!" Mr. Porter assured him, "With our help, you will do our country a great service again...Unfortunately, you seem unfit for modern life to go just yet. In our modern day society, the customs and mannerisms of your day no longer matter, if we were to send you now the government will think you're mad, plus with your injury you can't really move much. And we can't keep you here...You need someone to take care of you and show you the ways of the modern world until you are ready…" Mr. Porter then thought of somebody and smirked.

"Who's going to care for me?" Alexander asked, Mr. Porter turned to Johnson. "Take him to New York. Leave him with your daughter, hopefully she can help him…"

* * *

 **New York City**

Rose grumbled as she fumbled for the key to her apartment. She opened her apartment and entered. It was a rather nice place with a space living room and a small open kitchen. The living room was nicely decorated with a sofa and a few chairs and a coffee table, a flat screen hung on the wall for when she wanted to watch T.V. Next to the small open kitchen there was a hallway that had four doors, two on each side. Two of the doors were bedrooms, one room was her room, and the other was a guest room. And the other two doors were a small bathroom and a closet.

Rose slouched into her apartment tiredly and collapsed on the sofa. It had been a long day at work and school and all she wanted to do was sleep. Work wasn't that bad but school was a whole lot worse. Her college history professor had assigned their entire class to write a twenty page essay on the Revolutionary War that was due by the end of the semester. Out of all the topics that she had learned about, the Revolutionary War was one of the hardest things for her. She had been racking her brain trying to write something but eventually came up with nothing. She was tired.

' _Ugh! Someone kill me!'_ She thought to herself, _'I swear, if I have to see or hear one more thing about the Revolutionary War or one of the founding fathers, I'm gonna scream!"_

But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. She groaned, "Coming!" She said to whoever was at the door, she got up from the couch and went to answer the door. She opened the door to see her dad and some other guy waiting on her doorstep.

"Hey Rosie!" Johnson said happily to his daughter, Rose smiled and hugged her father. "Hey dad." They broke off from the hug and she eyed the guy oddly.

"Who's this guy?" She then looked at his clothes. He was wearing what looked like a suit from the 1700s or something.

Johnson cleared his throat. "Sweetheart, I'd like you to meet one of our founding fathers, Alexander Hamilton."

Rose's eyes widened, "...What?" She said in disbelief, then she screamed from the top of her lungs.

* * *

 **Oh boy, this was quite the surprise for Rose. So yeah, Alexander's alive and they're going to show him the modern ways of life. What will be Rose's reaction? Find out in the next chapter! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: New Home

**A.N: Hey everyone! I was going to take a few days off from this story before updating but I decided I should probably give this chapter to you now (Think of it as a bit of an Easter treat ;) ) Now, the reason I was going to take a few days off from this story was because...My grandpa died and I needed to spend time with my family...But I'm feeling a whole lot better and I'm okay to update :) So in the last chapter, Alexander woke up after being resurrected courtesy of Mr. Porter and Johnson. At first he's amazed but then was upset to find that Eliza, Angelica, and everyone that he cared about were dead. He's devastated, but then Mr. Porter tells Johnson to send him to stay with his daughter. Alexander meets Rose but she doesn't take it very well. How will she respond to this? Find out now! ^^**

 **Also, for those who are wondering Alexander's age, he's 27 again, the age he was when he met Eliza. The whole resurrection made him younger. Just to let those who were curious know.**

 **Also I'd like to thank those who have been supportive of me so far. You guys rock! ;)**

* * *

Rose screamed for a thirty seconds as her father and Alexander stood in front of her. Alexander was startled by her reaction and was staring at her wide-eyed while her father was nervously looking around hoping that none of the other tenants living in that hall were hearing Rose scream.

"Sweetheart, it's okay, calm down." Johnson said to his daughter, after a minute, Rose finally calmed down.

After she stopped screaming she took deep breaths trying to compose herself and trying to absorb the situation. Alexander hesitated before speaking up out of fear of causing her to scream again.

"...Uh...hi…" He said simply, "It's a pleasure to meet you…" Rose just looked at him in disbelief and then looked to her father. "Dad, come in. The both of you." She opened the door wider and the two men stepped inside her apartment and she closed the door. Alexander looked around the apartment in complete awe and wonder at the large apartment and it's many modern touches. He wandered to through the living room stopping to look out the large glass window at the large view of the city. The view was incredible! He then moved on to the kitchen and started marveling the appliances in there.

Johnson and Rose stepped further into the apartment as well and saw Alexander toying with the appliances in intrigue. Johnson laughed a little and then turned to his daughter who had her arms folded across her chest and scowling.

His smile faded. He knew he was in for it.

"Dad, what the heck is this!? Why is one of the Founding Fathers of America doing in my kitchen!?" She yelled in a whisper, the middle-aged scientist just rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, you see dear, it's a long story...The economy has been failing horribly and no one in our political system today can fix it. But Mr. Porter and I had found the solution. Our latest experiment was a device that could bring someone back from the dead, we decided that if someone of today wouldn't fix our broken economy, then maybe someone from the past could help us." He explained,

"Oh of course! One of your crazy experiments! Dad out of all the crazy things that you've done, this one just takes the cake! You do know that what you did was _**ILLEGAL**_ right!? This is crazy! You brought a _**FOUNDING FATHER**_ back from the _**DEAD**_!" Rose scolded, she then gestured past her father who turned to see Alexander who was still in the kitchen now carefully inspecting a blender. He turned back to her. "Rosie, believe me, this one is going to do wonders for our country. Trust me...this time, I know what I'm doing." He assured her, Rose didn't reply, she just couldn't believe her father sometimes.

She sighed, "Alright…" She said, "But...why is he here?" She asked,

"Well, as you can see, he isn't very used to the modern way of life…" Johnson said, they looked back at Alexander who turned the blender off. "Amazing! This thing can liquify things!" He said astonished, "Yeah, I can see that." Rose nodded, "Plus, after he was resurrected he still suffered the gunshot wound from his duel. He's still a little unstable to be out in the world. So before we can take him to D.C, he needs to heal a bit and learn how to be more modern. Mr. Porter and I were hoping that you could be the one to take care of him." He finished,

"What!? But Dad I can't! I-I'm a college student with a part time job, he can't stay here!" Rose said instantly blowing up again, only this time she wasn't yelling in a whisper but loud enough for Alexander to hear them. He looked up from playing with the knobs on the sink causing the water to turn off.

"Rose please! You're the only one who can help us!" Her father begged, "No! I'm not going to be involved in another one of your crazy experiments! You can find someone else to take care of him." She replied angrily, "Rosie...please...I'm asking you to do this for me...for the country…" He told her, Rose stopped and looked at Alexander who was staring at her again from her second outburst today. She then looked back to her father was looking at her beggingly. Rose knew that look in his eyes, it was the look he had when he was really serious about something. She knew this must've meant a lot to him and the institute. She then thought about what would happen if she would take Alexander in. He could save the economy, he could make a difference and she'd be someone who helped him. She bit her bottom lip as she thought it over, she knew she was probably going to regret this, but she finally made a decision.

She sighed. "...Alright dad...I'll do it…" She said, her father smiled, "Thanks princess." He kissed her cheek, Alexander then walked over and Johnson smiled at him.

"Alexander, this is my daughter, Rose. She will be the one taking care of you." He said introducing them, "Rose...You know who Alexander is…" Alexander just sized her up with an odd look as Rose just smiled an awkward smile. After a minute he just smiled and took her hand. "It's my pleasure to meet you, Rose." He told her, he then bent down and kissed her hand. Rose felt extremely weirded out by this action and politely snatched her hand away and he straightened back up.

"...It's really nice to meet you too…" She said, Johnson smiled and then headed for the door and Rose followed him. "Well, I guess you can take it from here, Rose. I really appreciate you doing this…" He told her, "...It's fine, dad...really…" She said forcing a smile, he kissed her forehead and then opened the door to leave. "Good luck." He said, he almost shut the door and stopped. "Oh yeah, and one more thing...If you two run into anyone in public...don't let anyone know that he's from the past...we don't want to raise any panic." Rose nodded, "Yes dad." She said, he then gave a nod and left and shut the door behind him. Rose sighed and brushed a fallen strand of brown hair out of her face. Putting on a smile she headed back into the living room where Alexander was still standing there confused.

She walked up to him. "Alexander, welcome to my apartment...make yourself at home here." She said kindly, he gave her a nod, "Thank you." He replied,

She then walked past him. "Let me show you to your room." She said, she headed down the hall and he followed close behind. They stopped at the second door to the right. It was the guest room. "Here we are, this is your room. My room is the one at the end of the hall." She explained, she opened the door to reveal a small room with light lime green walls and brown shag carpeting. There was a singular bed on the left side of the room sticking out towards the center of the room with a grey bedspread and a white pillow and sheets, next to it was a white nightstand and matching lamp, a white closet was on the right side of the room, and there was an open window with thin white curtains blowing gently in the spring breeze.

"You'll be sleeping here." Rose told him, Alexander stepped into the room looking around curiously, after a minute of looking around he turned to her.

"Very nice." Was all he said, "Good, my room is next to yours, so if you need anything, don't hesitate to let me know. I'm gonna let you get settled in. I'll start dinner in a little bit, I'll let you know when it's ready..." She said, "Okay." Alexander nodded, and with that Rose closed the door.

Alexander looked around a bit more. He leaned out the window and watched New York City bustle below, people were hurrying up and down the sidewalks and cars were getting stuck in traffic jams. He chuckled to himself slightly amused.

"So much has changed while I was gone…" He said to himself,

* * *

Rose was now in her own room as well, she let out a sigh as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I can't believe I let dad talk me into this…" She said, "...Rose, what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

 **There's chapter 3, I know nothing interesting really happened here but I had to get this chapter done quick, I hope you all enjoyed it, Happy Easter! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Adjusted

**A.N: Hey everyone! Welcome back to "In a Whole New World"! :D In the last chapter, we saw Alexander starting to get settled into the apartment while Rose is worried she's going to regret her decision on taking him in. What will happen next? Find out now!**

 **Also, thanks for all the support, you guys are really keeping this story going ;) Thank you for the condolences about my grandfather, and a very special thank you to my good friend flowerpower71 for her wonderful ideas and inspiring me ;)**

* * *

A few days later, Rose woke up to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She rolled over so she was laying on her belly and pressed the snooze button on it to shut it off. She tossed her sheets aside and swung her legs over the side of her bed, let out a yawn, and slipped into her light blue robe and tied the sash. She looked at the clock to check the time.

' _6:30 a.m'_

She sighed as she stood up from her bed and left her room and went down the hall heading for the kitchen. She stopped however and turned to look at the guest room. She began to wonder, the day her father and Alexander showed up, she had just come home from school and work and collapsed on the couch from exhaustion. Maybe when she collapsed on the couch she fell asleep and what happened for the past few days was all a dream and as it turned out no one was staying with her. For the past few days she checked the room every morning to make sure it was all real and not some dream. Each morning she found him sleeping the guest bed which signified that she was awake.

...But just to be sure…

She approached the room quietly opening the door a slight crack and peeked inside, her theory was once again proven wrong when she saw Alexander still asleep in bed.

That answered her question once and for all. The whole thing wasn't a dream...

She was awake…

Rose still couldn't believe she let her father talk her into doing this. This whole thing was wrong on SO many levels. For starters, he brought someone back **FROM THE DEAD.** Then he's going to use said person to save the nation. Then he had the nerve to dump him onto her, why was this _**HER**_ responsibility!? Why did she have to be involved!? After all, it was her father's experiments and his love for his job that caused her mom to walk out on them with some other guy. Now they were living together happily in California and Rose only got to see her during the holidays. She still couldn't believe it, she was currently stuck with a Founding Father as a roommate.

Well, she wasn't going to get too involved with this whole thing. After her mom left during her senior year of high school, she vowed to not be involved with her father's government projects ever again and this was no exception. As far as she was concerned, she and Alexander were roommates and when this whole thing was over with, she won't have anything to do with him.

Rose yawned and gave a stretch as she entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. She reached in and pulled out some eggs, milk and butter to make breakfast for two. She turned the stove on and cracked the eggs into the pan and began to poke at them with a spatula. She also put on a pot of coffee and put bread in the toaster.

After a few minutes of cooking, Alexander came into the room sleepy-eyed and his black hair a mess. He was wearing some white pajamas and a dark blue robe that were given to him courtesy of the institute. He wrapped his arm around his middle where his wound was and held it until it stopped hurting. When the pain died down he rubbed his tired eyes with his arm and approached Rose who was still focused on cooking.

After a minute she turned and noticed him. "Oh Alexander! Good morning, did you sleep well?" She asked awkwardly, this felt so weird.

"I slept fine, thank you." Alexander replied,

"Good." Rose nodded, she then gestured towards the table. "Go sit, breakfast will be done in a few." Alexander went and took a seat at the kitchen table. After a few minutes breakfast was ready and Rose dumped the eggs and toast onto two plates. She brought them over to the table and set one down in front of him and one in front of her place at the table. She then went to go fetch their coffee. She set the mugs down then sat down as well taking the seat right beside him. They were both starving, Alexander being a little hungrier than Rose was and the scientist's daughter knew why.

He didn't really eat well for the past few days. Shortly after her dad left on the first night, Rose was kind enough to make some pasta for the both of them. But when she called him saying dinner was ready, he didn't come out of his room. She went to his room and saw him looking out the window depressed, but she could hardly blame him; considering he was dead for over two hundred years, the first few meals alive were going to be a little weird for him, plus knowing that he was gone for that long and was then brought back undoubtedly gave him a lot to think about. Enough to spoil his appetite. Truth be told, this whole thing spoiled Rose's appetite a bit as well. So Rose left the plate in his room and ended up retrieving it later. The next few nights were exactly the same.

Rose looked at him now, even though he was eating a little too fast for her taste, she was definitely glad that he was getting some food in him.

When they were done Rose picked up both dishes and took them to the sink to clean them. Afterwards she grabbed clothes from her room and headed to the bathroom for a shower, meanwhile Alexander continued to look around the living room admiring all of the nice decor on the walls and in the then Rose came back out into the living room. She was wearing a coral T shirt with cut-off jeans shorts and a jean jacket, her wet hair up in a ponytail.

"Okay Alexander, I have to go out to get some things, I'll be back in a half hour." Rose told him, "There are snacks in the cupboard and you can watch T.V if you want to. I really don't care." She then grabbed the keys to her apartment and her purse. "Don't answer the door for anyone but me." She told him,

Alexander turned to her and gave her a look. "I'm not a child." He said slightly offended. "Yeah I know that, but you shouldn't be seen by people just yet. We need to wait until you're a little bit better. You're in no condition to meet people." She said, she then headed for the door, "Later Alligator." She said,

"I'm not a gator!" He said offended, "How dare you address me with such a crude insult!?" Rose rolled her eyes in annoyance, "It was an expression! Look I gotta go, I'll see you in a bit." She opened it and stepped out of her apartment and closed the door.

Alexander watched her leave, he just rolled his eyes at her attitude and went over to the couch, sat down once again feeling pain from his wound, and looked around again. He looked to the clock ticking on the wall, it now read 8:30 a.m., he wondered how he was going to pass the time. In his current state he couldn't leave the apartment, not like he wanted to, and since it was just Rose and him in the apartment and the fact that everyone he knew was dead, there was no one around for him to talk to.

He then noticed the T.V remote and picked it up. He turned it over in his fingers in intrigue and looked at it closely. He then pushed biggest button on the remote and the flat screen T.V instantly flicked on. He was startled and stared at the T.V as the news was covering a story about a murder in Central Park. After a minute of staring he pressed another button and the channel changed. He smiled at this marvelous discovery. He clicked the button over and over again starting to flip straight through the channels.

About a half an hour later Rose came back to the apartment with a bag full of groceries and a rather large bundle in her arm. She fumbled with her keys again as she struggled to open the door and was relieved when she finally did. She entered the apartment and kicked off her sneakers.

"Alexander! I'm back!" She called out, she headed into the living room but stopped when she saw Alexander lounging on the couch eyes glued to the T.V. It was on some dramatic soap opera where a woman was cheating on her husband with some other man.

"Enjoying the T.V, I see." She spoke up, Alexander looked over at her just noticing her coming in. "It's incredible! What a wonderful form of entertainment!" He said ecstatic, Rose couldn't help but smile and shake her head as she headed into the dining room. "Careful, it's addicting." She warned him. she set the bag of groceries and the bundle down. Alexander turned behind him at her as she was taking things out of the bag and putting them away. He then noticed the bundle on the table.

"What's that?" He asked, "The institution sent me these. They're clothes...for you…" Rose replied, Alexander was confused, "Clothes? What for?" He asked,

"Well, if you're going to fit in with the modern world…" Rose picked up the bundle, "Then you're going to need a slight change in wardrobe…"

* * *

"I don't understand why I have to wear this stuff! What was wrong with the clothes I already have!?" Alexander whined behind his bedroom door. He was now trying on the clothes the institute sent while Rose was waiting outside leaning up against the bathroom door across from his room.

"Well, people don't really wear coats and breeches anymore." Rose said seriously, he hadn't been there for a full week and he was already starting to become difficult. If he was going to fit in with the modern world, he was going to have to cooperate, and he currently wasn't putting any effort in trying to adapt.

"Can I come in now?" Rose asked a little harshly, "Yes you may." He replied coldly, Rose opened the door and entered the room. Alexander was standing in front of the mirror next to his bed and was staring at his reflection. He was now wearing a regular white T-shirt and jeans and a dark grey jacket. Rose approached him and smirked at his reflection while he looked at himself with confusion.

"I feel silly!" He complained, "No, you look like a _normal person_." Rose replied, "I don't like these clothes, they look and feel different." He said, "No worries, you'll get used to them." Rose assured him. "You actually look good in them." She smiled, "No I don't, I look like an idiot." He protested, "I'm not wearing these awful clothes out in public! I have my dignity to uphold!"

"If you wear your old clothes out in public, people will think you're a crazy person." She said, "You'll have no dignity if you wear those rags.

"Those _rags_ used to be the finest clothes I owned!" Alexander rebutted, it was obvious that he was starting to get upset. "I had clothes worse than what I came to you in, they were my dress clothes, I met my wife in them, and you have the temerity to call them rags!?"

Rose was about ready to lose it, but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and calmed down. Her look softened. "Alexander, listen to me, if you're going to adjust to this new modern way of life, then you're going to have to make sacrifices." Rose said, "Of course, you'll probably make a few mistakes along the way, but you don't have to worry about…" To Alexander, Rose's voice was starting to fade as she spoke to him.

" _Mistakes..."_

That word rung in Alexander's head as he remembered. Rose was now completely blocked out as she continued to talk, not hearing a word she was saying.

" _Mistakes…"_

The memories started coming back.

...He remembered his mistakes…

" _This is the only way to protect my legacy!"_

...He remembered their voices...

" _He's never going to be president now!"_

" _Have you ever seen somebody ruin their own life?"_

He remembered their laughing.

He remembered a boy's face.

" _Go and come home when you're done…"_

" _...I'll make you proud, Pop..."_

" _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9,_ _ **PLOW!**_ _"_

"...Alexander?" Rose said slightly concerned, he wasn't responding, he just stared at the mirror in front of him at his reflection. His eyes were wide and he was as pale as a ghost.

"Alexander, are you okay?" Rose tried again, he still didn't respond. Suddenly he bowed his head in shame looking like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Phillip, I'm sorry Eliza…" He whispered to himself,

Now worried, Rose attempted to comfort him. She reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. He surprised her when he swatted her hand away and began to cry.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled breaking down, Alexander fell to the floor on his knees and sobbed. "Alexander what's wrong with you are you-." Rose attempted to approach him again but he stood up and pushed her away. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM! LEAVE ME!" He yelled, Rose now completely taken aback by his emotional outburst, obeyed and hurriedly left the room.

* * *

 **Well, that was a sad way to leave off on things. So anyway, what do you think that emotional breakdown was all about? Do you think Alexander will feel better after it? And what will happen in the next chapter? Find out next time! See 'ya! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5: Troubles

**A.N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry I took so long, this chapter was a little hard to write...So in the last chapter, we saw Alexander continuing to adjust to the modern world. Unfortunately, it doesn't go very well when he has flashbacks of memories from his past. What will happen next? Find out now!**

 **Oh before you continue, I must warn you...There is going to be some sexism in this and a slight reference to feminism...If either of these things offend you, don't read, if you do anyway, keep all rude comments to yourselves...Okay, here we go.**

* * *

A few hours after Alexander had his breakdown, he finally calmed down. Rose decided to call up her dad to ask him what that was all about.

"Hello?" Johnson said over the phone,

"Hey dad." Rose replied, "Hi sweetie. What's up?" He asked, "How's Alexander?"

"Actually dad, that's what I wanted to talk to you about...We were trying on the clothes that you sent us, and he suddenly had an emotional outburst and began to cry. I tried to console him but he pushed me away. He was also whispering to himself." Rose explained,

"What did he say?" Johnson asked, "He said he was sorry to Philip and Eliza." She replied, "Who are Philip and Eliza?" Johnson asked her, "You've taken a lot of history classes. Did you ever learn anything about them?"

"Yeah. Philip was his eldest son, died in a duel, and Eliza was his wife." Rose answered, "I was afraid this would happen." Johnson said, "What?" Rose asked,

"Well, since we brought him back from the dead, he of course remembers his old life. He had a flashback which caused an emotional breakdown, he'll most likely have more of them." He explained to her, "When will they stop?" She asked, "When he's completely adjusted. After some time of getting used to being alive again the breakdowns will subside." Her father answered, "For now, I expect you to be patient with him."

"Yes sir." Rose obeyed, "That a girl." He said, "Love you, Rosie." He said, "Love you too dad." Rose smiled while rolling her eyes, after that they both hung up. Rose went to check on Alexander hoping that he was okay. She opened the door to his room a crack and saw him sadly looking out the window.

She felt a tug at her heart when she saw him so broken up. She wanted to go in there and say something but stopped herself knowing she would probably make things worse. She didn't say anything and instead just went to her room.

* * *

Alexander stared out at the city and the streets below watching the people and the cars pass by each other. He sighed. What had become of him? How did he always allow himself to end up in a bad position? How did he allow himself to ruin his life and his relationships with everyone whom he ever cared about?

...How could he allow himself to die before he could make any of it right…?

He sighed again, even though people like Angelica and Eliza forgave him before he died, he never felt like he fully earned their forgiveness or that he really deserved it for that matter. He wished that he could've fixed it somehow, but he didn't have the time.

Time.

That was a funny word to him, it seemed one always either had too much of it or not enough of it, and that it could instantly be taken away from you in the blink of an eye. That happened to him, he, someone who always wanted more time, had his time snatched away from him due to a single bullet shot from the pistol of his enemy.

But then those scientists...they saved him, they gave him what he wanted, they gave him what he always wanted: more time, he was alive again and with people like Burr and Jefferson gone, there was nothing standing in his way now!

...But why did he feel so empty?

Was it because he was dead for over 200 hundred years and then brought back to life? Was it because he was in a strange new world with many people and things that he had never seen before? He wasn't sure.

But what he WAS sure of was that Rose wasn't entirely helping him to adjust to this new place. She didn't understand what he was going through, dying and waking up in the future where all of your loved ones are gone was a lot for someone like him to take in, but she somehow expected him to listen to her and to instantly adjust as if it were that easy. He couldn't believe her.

He then decided to sleep off some of his sorrow. He headed to bed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next day:**

Alexander woke up and still experienced trouble with his wound. He got out of bed with his arm around his wound and left his room. The apartment was quiet. This was strange, usually Rose was up at this point making breakfast. Alexander looked to her bedroom door. Maybe she was still asleep. He walked to her door and knocked on the door. "Rose?" He said softly, no response. He opened the door and entered the room. It was a rather nice room. It had greenish brown walls and dark brown carpet with a large window with a good view of the city like the window in his room. There was a full size bed with a blue blanket and white pillows and sheets, there was also a small walk-in closet filled with fancy clothes, a dark wood dresser, and a box T.V atop the dresser. He looked around the room. The bed was neatly made and Rose was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" He asked himself aloud, he then managed his way to the kitchen where he found a plate with breakfast on it waiting on the kitchen counter by the sink. There was also a note.

" _Alexander, I had to leave early for school. I'll be back at three."_

– _Rose_

Alexander looked at the note confused. "Women go to school now?" He asked himself unaware that he said something sexist, he then shrugged and took the plate to the table to eat. When he was finished he took his plate to the sink and then went and sat on the couch. He was once again trying to figure out how to pass the time. It was only nine in the morning and Rose apparently wasn't going to be back for a while. This was just like the other day when she left and he had nothing to do. He then picked up the remote and flicked on the T.V. Thankfully that soap opera he liked was on again, he laid down on the couch and watched the episode that was currently on.

* * *

Rose growled frustrated as she scribbled words in her notebook. She was currently in her American History class and was struggling to jot down notes while the professor was giving the lecture. She was a little grumpy because she was tired from not sleeping much the night before and having to wake up early this morning. She was glad that she didn't have to work today, otherwise she might've actually broken down and cried.

"The Declaration of Independence was signed on July 4th, 1776, written by President Thomas Jefferson and was signed by all of the seven Founding Fathers. It still exists to this day and is one of the most important, if not the most important document of our nation's great history. It granted us our rights and independence from Great Britain and was one of the first steps to creating a new nation." The professor said to them, Rose was hurrying to jot down that information while it was still fresh in her mind. She quickly wrote down the notes and waited for the professor to continue on.

"The next thing we're going to learn about are the Founding Fathers themselves." The professor started again, but before he could say another word, the bell rung. Rose and all of the other students sighed in relief and closed their notebooks and flooded out of the lecture hall.

"Now remember to do your finals paper on the Revolutionary War." He reminded them,

Rose walked through the hall relieved that the lecture was over, her professor talked so fast she swore that he was trying to kill her.

As she walked she hugged her books close to her chest when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see three other girls about her age. One girl was tall and a year or so older with long raven hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a short black and floral dress that went down to her thighs and black heels. This was Sophie.

The second girl was maybe a few months younger than Rose, she was a bit shorter and had long curly golden hair and warm green eyes. This was Mia. She was wearing a pink romper and matching sneakers.

The third girl was about the same age as Rose and was about her height. With reddish brown hair and hazel eyes, this was Brynlee.

These three girls had been Rose's friends ever since middle school, Rose and Mia were already friends since Kindergarten, but when they reached middle school, they didn't have anyone but each other. But then they met Sophie and Brynlee. Sophie was a year ahead of them and Brynlee was a new girl. It seemed that they were all outcasts and just happened to find each other.

"Hey Rosie!" Mia said energetically, Rose smiled weakly and looked to the three girls. "Oh, hey girls." She said, "What's happening? How was your weekend?" Brynlee asked, "It was fine." Rose simply replied, _"If you count housing a founding father as a good thing…"_ She thought,

"We were just about to go grab a coffee before work, wanna come with?" Sophie asked her, Rose shrugged, "Uh, I don't think so, girls. I'm not really in a coffee mood right now." She said slightly unsure, she didn't really feel okay with leaving Alexander alone for much longer.

"Oh come on, Rose! You've been grumpy all morning, coffee with your friends is just what you need." Brynlee said grabbing her arm, the three of them then turned and left dragging Rose along with them.

" _I hope Alexander will be fine without me for a few extra hours."_ She thought,

* * *

Alexander had just finished watching the season finale of the show. He sat up and clicked the button on the remote to turn the T.V off. He looked to the clock on the wall, it was 4:30.

" _Where's Rose? She should've been back by now."_ He thought, suddenly the door opened and in came Rose who still looked tired. Getting coffee with her friends didn't really help with her exhaustion. The coffee perked her up but it didn't take long for it to wear off.

"I'm back." She said, "Oh, there you are." He said standing up from the couch, "How are you feeling?" She asked him, "How's your wound?"

"A bit better, I took a few pills of that thing you call aspirin and now it hurts less." He explained, Rose nodded, "Good." "But what's wrong with you? You look horrible." He pointed out,

"Thanks." Rose said sarcastically, "You're welcome." He replied, "I was being sarcastic." She told him, she then moved past him and set her bag and her textbooks on the kitchen table and headed for her room. "School was brutal...I'm gonna go take a shower…" She said tiredly,

After a few minutes Rose came out of the shower and changed into her PJs which consisted of just an old grey T-shirt and a pair of old worn out light blue shorts. She walked out into the living room while brushing her wet hair back.

"So Alexander, what'd you do while I was gone?" She asked, "Nothing much really, just watched your T.V again." He replied, Rose nodded, "Okay."

"So Rose, you go to school, huh?" Alexander asked her, Rose looked at him odd, then smiled awkwardly "Well, yeah. Of course I do. Why do you ask?" She asked him,

"Well, in my time, women didn't go to school like you do. They took lessons on how to be proper women and how to be a good housewife." He explained to her,

"Oh yeah, I remember learning something about that. What did they learn?" Rose asked intrigued,

"They learned how to do things like cook and do embroidery and drink tea, you know all that stuff." He replied, "I really didn't expect actual schools to let women in. Next thing you know they'll start giving women jobs." He said, Rose's job dropped, she couldn't believe what he had just said!

"Women have jobs now, I have a part time job." She replied starting to get really offended,

"Really? Wow, they put women in position for work now...what world did I wake up in am I right?" He said laughing a little,

Rose didn't laugh back. She was really offended now, she was BEYOND offended, what he said really hurt.

As Alexander's laughs died down he noticed that Rose looked pissed off. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" He asked,

Rose took a deep breath before speaking. "Alexander, I am not intending to sound like some type of feminist or something, but women are just as capable to get an education and have jobs just as men are." Rose replied patiently, but Alexander waved her off.

"Please! If women in my day couldn't handle it, then women in this time can't either." He retaliated,

"Not true!" Rose yelled standing up, "True." Alexander replied smugly, "Oh is that so! If it's true then that means your wife was incapable!" Rose said, deep down Rose knew the type of person Eliza was and what she had done for America after her husband's death. Rose learned all about her in 8th grade history class and she had great respect for her and she hated to call her weak and incapable. But she needed to put Alexander in his place.

Alexander was taken aback by her response. He looked hurt. Then he snapped. "You leave my wife out of this!" He yelled, "She was an amazing woman!"

"Well apparently it's true! You said so yourself that the women of your time were incapable of doing what men accomplished." Rose reminded him,

Alexander was suddenly unable to retaliate, he did say that, and she used what he said against him. She was good. But no one ever insulted his wife and got away with it.

"You know something, Rose? You are insecure. You just put me down because you feel so insecure about yourself because you're stuck in a dead-end job with no hopes of ever achieving your dreams and that you're still upset because your mother bailed on you. You know what? Maybe she was thrilled to get away from you!"

Rose suddenly froze up. Those horrible words pierced through her body like a sword. She began to tear up and she collapsed to the floor and started to cry. Alexander's look softened as he slowly approached her. He bent down to get on her level and reached his hand out to touch her shoulder.

"Rose?" He said softly,

Rose pulled away from him.

"You're gone…" She murmured,

Alexander didn't hear her, "What?" He asked,

"You are OUT OF HERE!" Rose yelled, Alexander backed up as she rose to her feet. "I'm tired of this! You can backsass me and be sexist to me and frustrate me all you want. But you never EVER bring my mother into this! I'm calling my father to come pick you up, he can find someone else to dump you onto!" Rose pulled out her phone and dialed her father's number. Her father's cell phone on the other end rung for what felt like forever. Meanwhile Alexander just glared at her as he moved past her, arm around his midsection, heading for the bathroom. He was going to take a shower. Finally her father answered.

"Hello?" Johnson said on the other end, his voice was groggy with sleep.

"I'm done, dad." Rose said seriously, "What?" He said confused, "I'M. DONE. DAD…" Rose said, "What are you talking about?" He asked her,

"Dad, I'm DONE with Alexander, he is just so impossible to live with! He's moody, when I try to help him he rudely rejects it, he refuses to cooperate, and now he's being sexist!" She whined, her father rolled his eyes on the other end and sighed annoyed,

* * *

Alexander stripped off his clothes and turned the water on. Although he had only been in the modern world for only a week, he had already figured out how indoor plumbing worked. Unfortunately the other day he accidentally forgot to drain the kitchen sink and when he offered to wash the dishes later, the water from the sink overflowed onto the kitchen floor. Rose was a little upset but she wasn't furious, and she didn't have much trouble wiping it up. She only told him after that to leave the dishes to her.

Alexander chuckled looking back on that memory. The angry look on her face when he annoyed her was priceless. Her frustration with things was amusing sometimes.

But then he remembered their fight. He stripped off his bandage before stepping into the shower wincing a bit when the bandage scraped some of his gunshot wound but felt relief when his wound was exposed to the cool air of the bathroom. Rose told him to not remove his bandage if she wasn't around but he didn't care, he didn't need her help, he didn't need anyone's help. He stepped into the shower and hissed at the sting of his wound touching the scalding hot water. He brushed back his now sopping wet hair and sighed in contentment. As he showered he enjoyed the warm water running down his body. He then twisted his torso which caused his wound to ache. He instantly put his hands to his injury and hissed in pain. Suddenly the horrible memories of Burr shooting him followed by all the of the mistakes he made in his life came flooding back into his mind like a tidal wave. His wound seemed to only hurt worse and worse as the memories continued. Alexander suddenly started feeling dizzy.

* * *

"Honey, I know it's difficult and it's a lot to ask of you but please, please think about what you're doing. Be reasonable."

"No! YOU were unreasonable for just dumping him on me and expecting me to take him in on a whim! I'm not doing this! I'm done!"

There was silence on the other end. Rose wondered if her father had hung up or was still there. Finally her father replied,

"Okay sweetheart...If you insist...I'll send for someone to pick him up tomorrow…"

"Thank you…" Rose said now calm, suddenly she heard a loud thud. She whirled around to look at the hallway. It suddenly hit Rose.

It came from the bathroom...

...Alexander!

"Rose? Honey? What was that?" Johnson asked his daughter, all anger had disappeared from Rose and now she only felt fear. "I'll have to call you back, dad!" She said, she quickly hung up and ran for the bathroom. She heard the shower still running accompanied by moans. Rose ran into the bathroom to see Alexander had fallen in the bathtub, his hand over his wound in pain and agony.

"OH MY GOSH! ALEXANDER!" Rose screeched, Alexander looked up at her, his vision still blurry from being doozy and from the water.

"Rose…" He said in a desperate whimper, Rose hurried up and grabbed his shoulders not noticing to her getting wet and him being naked and helped him out of the tub.

"Rose…" He said in agony again, "It's okay, I'm here Alexander." Rose said,

"Rose, I'm indecent." He said, then Rose screamed when she finally noticed that he was naked. She screamed a little and her face turned red. She frantically looked around for something to cover him up in and found his robe hanging on the bathroom door. She helped Alexander slip it on and guided him to the living room. She sat him down on the couch.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "Yeah...I'm fine…" He replied, he was thinking of something else to say to her.

"...Thanks…" Was all that came out.

"...Don't mention it…" Rose replied, the two of them sat there for a while not really sure of what to say to one another. Until Rose broke the silence.

"Listen Alexander...I'm really sorry for what I said…" She said,

"Me too…" Alexander replied, "What I said was horrible and I feel really sorry about it…" Rose told him,

"Same, I should've stopped with the sexism while I was ahead and..I shouldn't have crossed the line about your mother. I'm sorry." Alexander apologized, Rose just nodded. "I'm sorry I insulted your wife. In reality, she was an amazing person, she had a good heart. I know, I studied her." Rose said, Alexander nodded as well.

"I'm also sorry that I haven't been the nicest person to you, it was just so much for me. But that's no excuse for how I treated you. Not once did I think about how this affected you, you've been through a lot, you died and were brought back to life only to find that everything you ever knew and loved was gone, and here I was only thinking about how this affected me...I expected you to adjust to our customs just like that so you would be out of here sooner...but that was selfish of me...I should've treated you better…" Rose said,

They went silent again after that, after a few minutes Alexander spoke.

"I'm sorry too, Rose…" He said, Rose looked at him surprised. "Why are you sorry? I was harsh to YOU."

The resurrected man sighed. "No, I was harsh to you as well. I refused your help, every time you tried to help me I pushed you away...I refused to adjust...I thought I didn't need you...but now...after what happened...I suddenly realize that I do need you...I can't get through this alone. I need someone there by my side to help me get adjusted to this world and prepare me for what I'm going to do…" He looked at Rose.

"Rose...I need you…" He finished,

Rose just stared at him, after a minute she stood up and headed for her room.

"Where are you going?" Alexander asked, Rose turned to him smiling. "I'm calling my dad. I was a little rash for kicking you out like that...I'm going to call him and tell him that you're staying here…" Alexander smiled and stood ignoring the pain of his unbandaged wound and walked over to her.

"...Let's start over." Rose said, she held out her hand to him. "Rose Johnson…" She said, Alexander took her hand and shook it much to Rose's surprise. She expected him to kiss it.

He smiled at her, "Alexander Hamilton...It's nice to meet you…"

* * *

 **Awww! They're friends now! ^^ Anyway, I'm sorry if this chapter offended anyone and if it was boring because nothing much had happened...But the next chapter will spice things up because Alexander will start going out and seeing the modern world. How will that go? Find out next time! Bye! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: History Lesson

**A.N: Hey everyone! I'm finally back! ^^ You all probably thought I was gone for good, huh? You probably thought that I stopped writing this story because certain people thought that their really harsh reviews would be enough to tear me down. Well that's not enough! Those people dared me to post another chapter, so I have done it! :) I'm not going to stop writing this story no matter how much you berate me, because I have plenty of people who actually** _**CARE**_ **...So you haters might as well step back a bit because I don't want any trouble. Thank you very much ^^**

 **So, yeah. The real reason I was gone was because I had a lot going on at once. I had a summer job, not like a part time job, like a real legit job. Then I started my Senior Year of high school, my dog died and we got a puppy ^^ and I had other Fanfics to work on and I also had the WORST case of writer's block EVER! So obviously I had to put this story on the backburner for a while...but hey, I'm back now! ;D**

 **So in the last chapter, Rose and Alexander had a really big argument but made up and apologized and finally decided to start over as friends this time. In this chapter, we're going to see Rose give Alexander a bit of a history lesson...okay! Enjoy the chapter! ;)**

* * *

 **A Few weeks Later:**

Alexander opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his room. It was another beautiful day in New York. Today, for the first time in forever, he couldn't help but smile. He and Rose had finally made up and were now friends. It made him feel better knowing that he could have someone to lean on now, that he was no longer alone.

He got up from bed as Rose was entering the room. She noticed that he was still struggling a bit to get up with his wound.

She hurried over to his bed and grabbed his arm. "Okay, Alex. On three. One. Two. Three." She pulled him up and he winced in slight pain only for it to immediately subside.

He smiled at her thankfully. "Thank you, Rose."

"No problem." She winked, she walked with him out of the room and down the hall to the dining room where breakfast was already set out. They both sat down and began to eat. They were eating in silence for a few minutes, but it didn't take long for it to become really unnerving. Rose tried to hurry up and finish eating.

"So uh, Rose," Alexander said awkwardly trying to start up a conversation, "Do you have any plans today?"

Rose looked up and shook her head. "Not really, mostly chilling around the apartment. why?"

"Well, I was...I was hoping that maybe I could...that maybe I could leave the apartment…?" Alexander asked,

Rose was sipping on her coffee when she heard that. She choked on it slightly and she looked at him nervously. She wasn't sure that he was quite ready for going out into the world. His wound was still affecting him pretty badly. Plus he had yet to learn how to be around people again. He may had been slowly getting adjusted to modern life, but he understandingly still kept his colonial mannerisms close to his heart.

"Uh...I don't know if you're ready yet," Rose said biting her lower lip, "You're still having trouble standing up on your own,

Alexander sighed, "Okay Rose. Whatever you think is best for me." He replied with a weak smile,

She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get you out there. But I was thinking that today we could start our first history lesson."

Alexander blinked once in confusion. "History lesson?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, since you missed the last two hundred years, you need to catch up on everything that has happened since your demise." She said,

"What'd I miss?" Alexander asked her,

Rose sighed, "A lot I'm afraid. But don't worry, I'm studying to be a Historian anyway. Showing you all this history stuff will be great practice for me as well." She smiled,

Alexander gave a smile too. "Okay then, let's do this."

Rose gathered up all of her history textbooks and they both sat down on the couch.

Alexander's eyes widened in slight wonder. "Wow, you have a lot of books." He pointed out,

Rose giggled, "Yeah. I try to have every history book I can get my hands on." She picked up one of the books entitled: "American History".

"Okay Alexander. I think it's best that we start with what happened in the early to mid 1800's." Rose said,

"Okay." He nodded,

Rose opened her textbook and flipped it open to the section of the 1800's.

"Alright. Let's start with 1812. As in, the War of 1812."

"There was another war after I was gone?" Alexander said surprised, "Figures."

"Trust me, you're going to be hearing about more of them." Rose told him, "So the War of 1812. It went from 1812 to 1815. It was caused by economic conflicts between the United States and Great Britain."

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Red coats. I should've known."

"Well it ended with the exchange of ratifications. The "Treaty of Ghent"...you following so far?" Rose asked him,

Alexander nodded.

"Good. Now let's see...what else…". Rose flipped through another page or two until she stopped again. "Aha! Here's something you might be familiar with. One of the commanders that fought in this war was President James Madison." She smiled up at him. "You knew him, right?"

Alexander nodded smiling. "Yes, I did know him. We wrote "The Federalist Papers" with John J. as well." He then scoffed, "Who knew he would become the president!?"

"Yeah, according to the text it says that he wasn't too much of a fighter…" Rose said,

"Of course not, he was always a much better politician than a soldier. Though I bet he did a better job at the presidency than Jefferson did." Alexander retorted,

"Actually, he did. I learned a while back that President Jefferson left office under odd circumstances. Because of him our country didn't really thrive well in employment or economy." Rose told him,

Alexander began to laugh. "Haha! I knew he wasn't really fit for the job! I never agreed with him."

"But in the election of 1800 you voted for Jefferson. Why did you do that?" Rose asked,

Alexander sighed, "Well, he was running against Aaron Burr in that election. It was up to me to choose one...It wasn't an easy decision, but I chose Jefferson. I chose him because, although we never agreed on anything, he still had beliefs, he stood for something. Burr...not so much…"

"And Burr took that pretty hard…" Rose said sadly,

Alexander's smile faded and he looked down at the floor. "Yeah. He resented me for it…it...it was one of the reasons why he challenged me to that duel…

...It was...one of the reasons that I died…"

Rose felt bad for him. She put her hand on his shoulder for comfort. It really wasn't fair. Just because he voted for one particular person, the other man thought that it was okay to kill him? That wasn't right. That wasn't right at all.

She could only watch him as he sat there sadly. He wasn't sobbing like he was the other day, he was quiet and his head was bowed again. Only this time it was not shame, it was sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Alexander...you did the right thing voting for Jefferson over Burr." Rose said,

"It sure doesn't feel like it now…" Alexander replied, after about a minute of silence he pulled on a smile and straightened back up. "So, where were we?" He asked her,

"Oh! Um, let's skip ahead a little to 1844 when Samuel Morse created the telegraph and sent the first transmission…"

A few more hours passed by until the two were done with the 1800's. Rose told Alexander of the events that transpired while he just continued to listen. He felt sorrow for when he heard that Britain burned down Washington in 1814, he felt anger and resentment when he was told about The Civil War and how slaves were still not free even fifty years after his death. But no words could describe the grin that came up on his face at the mention of the "Emancipation Proclamation" and the "Progressive Amendments" that freed and helped the slaves.

"I'm glad that there is no longer slavery in this country." He said smiling,

"I agree. Slavery was horrible." Rose replied,

"I like that Abraham Lincoln guy." He told Rose,

Rose nodded, "I know, isn't he inspiring?" She asked him,

Alexander nodded, "Very."

The brunette then closed the textbook. "Okay, we'll continue later."

Alexander shrugged, "Okay."

Rose set the book down on the coffee table with the other books.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" He asked her,

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna watch some TV." Rose said, she picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels.

"Maybe I'll watch with you." Alexander replied,

Rose shrugged, "Sure, whatever works for you." She flipped through the channels some more until it stopped on a show that she liked. She and Alexander just watched the show together for about an hour until Rose felt a buzz come from her pocket.

Alexander looked at her oddly. "What's that?" He asked her,

"It's my cellphone." Rose replied,

"Cellphone?" Alexander quirked an eyebrow,

"Yeah, it's like the phone that I taught you about, the one Graham Bell made except it's smaller and more portable." She fumbled to get her phone out of her jean pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Johnson.

"It's my dad. Excuse me." Rose said, she got up from the couch and pressed the answer button in her phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hey, Dad...Oh no, everything's fine...Alexander? He's doing okay. I actually gave him his first history lesson today...uh huh...Yeah, he's doing very well for himself…" Rose then looked over at Alexander who was still watching the television and smiled at him.

"Yeah...uh huh. Yeah, okay. Well, uh...I'll check in with you again tomorrow...okay, love you too, dad." She then hung up and went and joined Alexander on the couch.

"What do you wanna watch?" She asked him,

"Whatever pleases you." He replied,

Rose giggled. "Wow, I guess chivalry isn't dead." She then proceeded to flip through the channels again until she found one that they both liked.

* * *

 **Kind of short, yeah, but hey, more chapters are coming. I didn't want to put too much here because I want to let the story flow without there being too much...So yeah, I'm officially back...I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Bye! ;)**


End file.
